My Place in Your Diary
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: [oneshot][HermionexxDraco][rated T for language] I can't even remember why I'd asked the first year to do it. To steal the most personal possession that stupid bookworm owned, her diary.


Thanks so much to Magick and BonnieDog for pointing out my mistakes!!!! They are fixed now! 

_Oh dear, my frist try at fanfiction... oh my. Well, here we go, and reviews would be quiet helpful. _

_**Title: **My Place in Your Diary_

_**Rating: **T, for language_

_**Summary: **[oneshot[HermionexxDraco "I can't even remember why I'd even asked that little first year to do it. To steal the most personal possession the stupid bookworm owned, her diary._

_**Disclamer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters_

_

* * *

_

**_My Place in Your Diary_**

I don't know why I had such an infatuation with her. She's not even that great. Puffy brown hair, book like personality, and not to mention being the owner of that atrocious cat. If you would call it a cat, it looks like an oversized rodent to me.

I can't even remember why I'd even asked that little first year to do it. To steal the most personal possession the stupid bookworm owned, her diary. That first year, whatever her named was, should've been a Slytherin for god's sake, with the evil glint in her eye when she agreed to retrieve the item of my desire. Good deal maker too, the little lion. I get her diary; they don't get harassed by any Slytherin for a month. Sure, like that will ever happen.

It wasn't all like I had expected it though. When I thought of the poofy haired girl I thought of pink lace and pens with puffs of fur on the end. Knowing how much I pay attention to her, I should have known better. Bloody sensible Gryffindor and her leather bound book with a picture perfect engraving of a flower on the front. And curse the handwriting inside, which looked as though she put time and thought into what she wrote.

And I was ready to find my place, my place in the very roots of the thoughts of my infatuation.

_He was there today. I can't believe I have potions with him. He's so annoying. Harry won't shut up about how he won't give up following him. Ron was too busy sleeping to care. If he doesn't stop following me around then I guess I'll be forced to tell McGonagall… but I wouldn't want him to get into trouble. _

Couldn't have been me… could it? No, absolutely not. I only have an infatuation with one person, and that person was definitely not Potter. And besides, this date was at the beginning of the new school term, and like I'd stalk her then.

_I still can't believe after all these years she still hasn't changed! Still making a big show of herself, all over him too. It's disgusting. And she's wrong, I'm not a bloody prude! But she's probably too busy shagging someone to even care. _

Shocked, I turned to the next page and read carefully, to not miss a single detail. All this information, who she thought was annoying, who she couldn't stand. The girl who was friends with almost everyone besides the Slytherins despised some people in her own bunk space!

_I've noticed something very odd. I don't know exactly why it's happening but it is. And for some reason… I think I feel the same way back to him. _

My face paled, she liked someone else already? I kept reading cautiously, waiting and waiting for a name to come into her conversation with her diary. I was down to the last page that had stuff written on it before I thought that maybe I should just give up.

_Do you really think that poor first year was dumb? Of course she'd tell me. I can't believe you want to read my diary. Should I take that as an insult or as a compliment? Hmm? You won't even touch your school books yet you'll willing spend an evening alone reading my diary? How odd. Maybe your nickname does suit you, you ferret._

_All my love, your girlfriend, _

_Granger _

I stared in awe at the last page. That damn girlfriend of mine. Should've known she'd find out. That puffy hair and book like personality might have something to do with it.

Bloody hell.

_

* * *

_

_Review please? I would really appreciate the criticism, this being my first fanfiction and all. _

_Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters_

_- Brie _


End file.
